Fifth wheel hitches for towing a trailer behind a towing vehicle are well known in the art. Typically, fifth wheel hitches include a support frame for mounting the hitch to the towing vehicle. Usually, fifth wheel hitches are mounted within the bed of a pick-up truck, but can be mounted in any traction vehicle. The support frame includes a pair of transverse rails that are bolted to the bed and/or frame of the truck, rail assemblies that are releasably mounted to the transverse rails and upright assemblies mounted to the rail assemblies. A transverse cross bar typically interconnects the upright assemblies, thereby forming a head support for mounting a head assembly by means of a trunnion arrangement allowing for pivotal fore and aft movement. The head assembly includes a jaw assembly operable by means of a control handle and is specifically adapted to releasably engage and hold a kingpin of a towed vehicle.
One disadvantage of prior art fifth wheel hitches is that an operator must exit the vehicle to manually actuate the control handle in order to close and/or lock the hitch on the kingpin. Many hitches do not provide an indication to the operator within the vehicle when the hitch is closed and locked on the kingpin.
What is needed, therefore, is a fifth wheel hitch that can automatically close and lock on a kingpin. A hitch that provides an indication to an operator when the hitch is locked would assist the operator in properly using the hitch.